The Golden Mountain
by Awerewolf
Summary: After the final battle, Tai Lung would rather die defending his honor than return to prison, but Po had a plan to guide him on a road to redemption, no matter how many twists it takes. Po/Tai Lung Friendship, no slash. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: After the Battle

_Author's note: First of all, I don't own Kung Fu Panda, nor do I intend to make an__y money with this._

_I __would like to dedicate this humble piece of writing to my friends – they complete me, giving me reasons to live every day._

_And I would like to thank the blessedness of the universe for having made a new friend because of this story: I can't thank Mrs. Mercury Megatron enough for being graceful to the point of accepting being my beta reader. As Po would say, she is awesome! She gave me tips, encouraged me and made the original text a thousand times better! If you like this story, thank her too._

_Reviews and comments will be very much appreciated The story is already finished, I'll finished, I'll be posting the chapters after working on them a bit more. It was rated T for suicidal thoughts and violent images. And now, on with the story. _

The Golden Mountain

Chapter I: After the Battle

Po looked down at Tai Lung, defeated, his body nearly completely immobilized  
by the Wu Xi Finger Hold. Through the sound of the dust settling, Po could  
hear the leopard's strained breathing. He was alive, harmless and alive. And  
Po was the winner.

He let out a sight of relief as he retrieved the Dragon Scroll. He had  
defeated Tai Lung and fulfilled his destiny as the Dragon Warrior. _No need for secret ingredient indeed! I guess_ _Oogway was not a crazy turtle after all. I did it_. It was all he could think, beaming with joy, though his body ached.

Full of pride and a little dazzled by moment, he turned to leave when he  
heard a low, raspy voice mutter "Kill me."

Po looked at the broken figure lying on the ground. Tai Lung's mouth was  
moving, trying to draw more air to his body, and his eyes were wide open. He  
searched with his gaze until he found Po's eyes. Gold met green and Po  
didn't know what to do as he noted teardrops running across Tai Lung's  
face.

"Kill me," reiterated Tai Lung. "I cannot! I cannot live with this  
shame."

Po approached Tai Lung cautiously. It couldn't have been a trap. He was  
far too injured to pose any threat to the Dragon Warrior, no doubt about it.  
And the tears! The tears were real, but what were they for? Were they tears  
of shame? Sadness? Po couldn't tell.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Tai Lung," Po softly whispered. "I'm  
gonna hand you over to Chor Ghom, again. It's over." Tai Lung eyes  
gleamed, fresh tears cascading down his cheeks as he cried,

"Please, I beg you, I can't go back there or anywhere else… not like this" Po noticed him trying to move, maybe to stand up, but he couldn't. He fixed his gaze on Po's again.

"You," he breathed, panting as he spoke. "You are the true Dragon  
Warrior. You are my enemy and I am yours. You can't dishonor me like  
that," he growled, voice strained with effort.

"I told you, Tai Lung, it's over," replied Po sternly, confused and frightened by the snow leopard's plea for death.

"It's not! Finish it! Take my life as the prize you deserve, Dragon  
Warrior, or I'll take it, myself, for it will have no value at all where you  
would send me… or anywhere else" he ended in a tone barely above a whisper, averting his gaze in shame.

Now Po was really troubled. All his life, inside and outside the Jade Palace he had listened to stories about Tai Lung's life. He had thought he knew everything that could possibly happen. He thought he could handle whatever  
the Kung Fu master could throw at him, but nothing had prepared him for this.  
He considered his options and concluded that, while he could have killed Tai  
Lung in other circumstances, having no other option, there was no way he could  
kill him here. Not now, not like this, when he was a pathetic creature on the  
ground, arms and legs motionless, with only those big pleading eyes staring  
into his own. Those big, orange and yellow eyes that were so familiar, somehow, that  
there was no way he could end their bearer.

And Po knew what he had to do. He remembered he was a young child,  
the wisdom he learned with his father and why these eyes were triggering his  
memories. A small smile crossed his face as something invisible moved all  
around him. It made him aware on a level beyond the seen. He felt a flow of  
energy surrounding and connecting every living thing. Closing his eyes, he  
placed his paw over Tai Lung's chest, and felt his heart beating to an  
eternal rhythm that everything shared. He could feel the rhythm of life. Like water, trickling from a tap, words fell from his mouth, but he felt somehow he was only the messenger, a conduit of a greater force.

"Tai Lung, as you have said, your life is forfeit to me, for I have defeated you in battle, and you ask for death to cleanse your soul of dishonor. But I have a proposition for you. I must go on a journey. It might be perilous beyond measure, but should you join me, your reward shall be fit the dangers you would face. I have a cure for your soul and your honor that is not death. Will you accompany me?" Po questioned, eyes soft and inviting.

Tai Lung was surprised to say the least. This was the last thing he had expected. He had thought the Dragon Warrior was destined to fight him to the death – now he was faced with an odd display of mercy, but Po, he had to admit, was an odd antagonist A few minutes prior he could not believe a panda could possible best him in a fight. Now he was hurting all over, not to mention how he had lost quite spectacularly.

"I accept your proposition, Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung agreed, not knowing what else to do.

"Do I have your word, Tai Lung?" Po said, pressing harder on the  
leopard's chest.

"Yes," Tai Lung answered, without hesitation.

Po stood, the Universe continuing its warm embrace as whatever deity had control of him relinquished its power to Po.

"The villagers are coming back. I know where you can hide for now," Po  
noted, spotting the herd of rabbits, geese, and swine approaching the town.


	2. Chapter 2: To get the Tea

**Chapter II: To get the Tea**

After making sure the Furious Five and Master Shifu were okay and knew he would be soon leaving for a 'short but much needed journey', Po left the Jade Palace and returned to his former home before sunrise the next morning to check on Tai Lung. His father, oblivious to everything but the fact that his son was now the greatest warrior of all China, was sleeping, peaceful and content, and didn't so much as stir as his son entered the house and climbed the stairs in the rosy light of dawn.

As Po had predicted, Tai Lung was still mostly immobilized. He could slowly turn his head or move his limbs, but he couldn't handle objects or walk. He lay there, in the panda's old bed, with a blanket on top of him, looking like a bundle of rags. Po asked himself if he should feel sorry for him. He couldn't find the answer. He could only wish his plan would work.

Po missed Master Oogway now more than ever, but at the same time, he could feel the tortoise's presence, his essence, and somehow he couldn't see Master Oogway disapproving of the panda's plan, not if he knew the whole story.

Early that morning, before any citizen in the Valley of Peace greeted the sun, Po, using a wooden cart to carry Tai Lung, took the felon to an abandoned house in the middle of a misty forest along the outskirts of the Valley. He kindled a cozy fire in the fireplace, placed the snow leopard gently next to it on a mattress on the floor, and returned to the Valley to talk with his father and to start helping rebuild after the battle.

"I'll be back. Don't worry," he whispered softly in Tai Lung's ear before leaving.

Maybe these words actually made it harder on Tai Lung, lying on the floor, his body a ball of pain and agony, his mind still boiling with rage. He couldn't understand any of it. Why was Po keeping him alive? Was the Panda trying to humiliate him somehow? And what those strange words about a journey meant?He concentrated on his body, trying to control his movements. He was healing fast, but it was still not enough to get up and walk without holding to the walls. Finally, exhausted, he let his body return to the wooden floor. He decided he'd wait for Po.

When he returned, carrying a huge backpack and a basket, the fire was totally gone, and the sun not far behind. He took another blanket from the backpack for Tai Lung to use as a pillow, so it was possible for him to sit, and opened the basket as a warm, delicious aroma permeated the room. He made certain that Tai Lung finished his first bowl of noodle soup before rekindling the fire.

He rummaged through his backpack, checking if he brought everything he needed.

"If you want any more soup or need help, let me know," He cheerfully offered.

"Why are you doing this?" Tai Lung asked, bluntly.

Po turned to face Tai Lung. By the fire the leopard's eyes were dark ambers, ruby slivers flickering in their centers, a promise of malice. Po was not afraid. In fact he seemed almost amused.

"Your word, remember? We have a journey to make together. You accepted my invitation, and now you'll drink the Golden Tea. Then you're free to go wherever you want, except if you return to the Valley of Peace I'll pretty much have to smack you down again, but that probably won't happen," explained Po, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me," interrupted Tai Lung, his eyes growing redder. "What journey is this and what do you mean, Golden Tea?"

Po's smile merely widened as he replied, "Well, I guess we don't learn everything in the Jade Palace hall, or in training sessions, or with your head stuck in a hole for twenty years, but common folk have their own stories, you know, where I grew up. So I was thinking I could take you to the Golden Mountain, pick one of the flowers, and make you some tea."

"I still don't understand how that would help," pried Tai Lung, confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, that's 'cause I didn't explain, see," producing a map, hastily drawn, indicating a place maybe ten days of journey west of the Valley. "That's where we are going. My father and his friends told me about this place many times. It's called the Golden Mountain because of the flowers that grow there, the Golden Stars, or Gold Drops. Anyway, a tea made of these flowers cures any stain of the soul."

He looked a little embarrassed at the last words.

"I see," muttered Tai Lung, beginning to understand.

"So, my plan," continued Po before Tai Lung could further his comment "We go there, I make you some tea, and you drink it. After that, well, you're free."

Tai Lung looked at Po for several seconds. He was usually good at reading his enemies. The thing was, Po was not cooperating, since he wasn't behaving as an enemy. Finally he spoke, shattering the tense silence that had been building up.

"Before I met you, Po, I heard you were a warrior unlike any other. And I think only now I understand how right they were, those who spoke these words," Tai Lung admitted, feeling he'd choke on his pride.

"Awesome!" Declared Po, smiling at Tai Lung with a wide grin. "So, we leave when you're better and ready, and that's gonna take a while, I bet. 'Till then, plenty of soup and rest for you, mister, like my father used to say. I'll sleep on the other side of the room. Need anything, call me."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**Chapter III: Getting r****eady**

Tai Lung took three full days of rest to recover his strength enough to walk normally. Po was always there, encouraging and caring for him, making sure he was eating well and sleeping enough. This was totally different than the twenty years spent in Chor Ghom. In fact, this reminded him of his previous life at the Jade Palace, as the prodigy child, when much was expected of him, but he was cared for and watched over.

That was a lifetime ago for Tai Lung, but struggling against these thoughts was harder now with this panda always there for him, ready to help with a smile and kind words of praise.

_I must hate him_ Tai Lung thought bitterly _I'm bound to him by my word, but I must hate him with every fiber of my being._

But he couldn't, not really. They slept in the same room, mostly without talking, though the panda was good at filling the silence occasionally; for three nights it was Po that fed Tai Lung, tucked his blanket and even stretched his limbs to help speed the recovery.

So it was that in the morning of the fourth day Po woke to find that Tai Lung was gone as soon as his eyes opened and searched the cabin they shared.

He went out, thinking of yelling Tai Lung's name, but decided against it for fear that someone else could hear him and started to run. He didn't know where he would go. The only thing Tai Lung ever wanted, as far as Po knew, was the Dragon Scroll, and that was with him.

In that moment, Po heard music: a bamboo flute playing a sweet, delicate melody. Could it be Master Shifu? He followed the sound, and in that moment, he knew it wasn't his Master.

Someway off the road there stood Tai Lung, sitting in lotus position, making music with the air through his flute. He stopped and turned at Po when the panda approached.

"It's beautiful," Po praised sincerely.

"Well, I didn't only learn Kung Fu from Shifu in the Jade Palace," answered Tai Lung. He got up and strode towards the panda. "So, thought I left?"

"Ah, no," lied Po.

"So what was with all the running" Asked the leopard with a grin.

"Um, exercise and, uh, stuff," He replied, awkwardly rubbing his belly.

"I see," chuckled Tai Lung as he accompanied Po back to the cottage.

"What is this place?" queried the leopard.

"Oh, my dad uses it sometimes, gathers herbs around here and stuff, but it's mostly empty. We also used to fish in a river near here," answered Po, smiling fondly at memories of camp outs with his father.

"It's beautiful here. Peaceful," Tai Lung noted, feeling a light breeze ruffle his fur.

"Thanks. Yeah, it's cool," Po didn't know what else to say, though he was sensing a change in Tai Lung brought maybe by the fresh air and this peaceful environment.

Tai Lung looked over to the panda and questioned, "So, when are we leaving for this journey?"

"As soon as you put your clothes on," replied Po with a smirk. Tai Lung frowned.

"Clothes?" repeated the confused leopard as they entered the cabin.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Po, and from his backpack he got a grey shirt and a black cape with a hood on it. "You put this on, 'cause you know, you're kinda known just about everywhere."

"I will not hide like a coward!" growled Tai Lung.

"Oh, c'mon, you can, like, move in the dark without being noticed, and we can call you Shadow Warrior or something cool like that! How great would that be?" Po attempted, wracking his brain for ideas on how to convince the ex-convict.

"I think," returned Tai Lung gravely, looking at the cape. "That you can call me the Shadow _of_ a Warrior."

Po hung his shoulders and dropped his arms to his sides. Then he tossed the clothes to Tai Lung.

"Put. Them. On."

The deep gleam in his emerald eyes made Tai Lung obey without further questions and, though he showed no sign of fear, he dressed as quick as he could.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving for adventure

**Chapter IV: Leaving for a****dventure**

Soon after Tai Lung was dressed, they left their hideout and started on their journey. They kept away from the main roads, trying to avoid trouble, but always stayed near enough to see where they were. At first, Tai Lung didn't like much to wear more than the pants he was used to – he felt clothes could hinder his movements, but after almost an hour of walking, it started to rain and he grudgingly thanked Po for the clothes as the coverage of the trees helped keeping his pelt dry.

Po wasn't wearing anything more than the shorts he was always seen in, and he carried the backpack, hoping to spare Tai Lung the effort. They were going at a slow but steady pace, but when the raindrops caught them he put the luggage he was carrying on top of a rock and started running through the puddles, laughing, splashing water everywhere. _What is he doing? _Tai Lung asked himself.

"Hey Tai!" Po began, returning the backpack to his shoulders. "Still got the flute?"

Tai Lung nodded in reply.

"Then play, man!" shouted the panda enthusiastically. "But play something happy not that meditation trance stuff from before!"

Tai Lung stopped walking. Po did the same and noticed his companion staring intently at the ground, contemplating something.

Finally, he spoke, "I don't remember any "happy" music. Only music suited for the harmony of mind and body."

His words held an emotionless mask, but Po saw past it. _No happy music?_ The panda felt a bit sorry for him and avoided his gaze.

"Well, you know… something cheerful… I mean, you play it so well, that I…" Po stuttered softly.

But Tai Lung was not listening to Po anymore. He was working his way down memory lane. There _was_ happy music, wasn't there? Shifu used to play it for him, beneath the peach tree, when he was still a cub. In his mental wandering, he could almost smell the peaches…

He placed the delicate flute between deadly teeth and started playing. He kept his eyes closed at first, his thoughts traveling through time to find that merry tune he listened so often when he was very young.

"That's it, _Tai_! That is _awesome_!" encouraged Po, and he improvised a dance while walking. His backpack and belly obstructed his motions, and soon the panda slipped in a puddle and his bottom connected with the ground a resounding THUD and an _"Ouch_!" echoing in the forest.

The music ceased, and a new sound filled the forest. Tai Lung was laughing. It was an odd laugh, a rhythm of grunts and growls that betrayed the fact that it wasn't used in a very long time, but the face that accompanied it made the sound recognizable enough. Po got up and stared at him, a smile twitching its way onto his lips and amazement flitting through his eyes.

"You're laughing," He noted.

The leopard stopped gradually before admitting. "Well, it was funny."

"And it's not an evil laugh or something like that," Po continued speaking like he hadn't hear Tai Lung's words. "You are really laughing."

"Am I so evil and monstrous, so _soul-stained_ that I can't laugh at the absurdity of a big, clumsy panda being chosen to be the Dragon Warrior?" He snarled, his eyes recovering their original sparks, like a fire being lit.

"I don't know how soul-stained you are, Tai. I wasn't there the whole time, to see all the things you've done, but that laugh is proof that there's definitely a soul there, no matter how stained. And I know I can cure it," Po replied softly, warm smile never faltering.

Tai Lung opened his mouth to reply, but closed it once again when nothing came to mind. This wasn't knowledge being hammered into his head like he was used to. The panda was simply stating a fact like he was an equal, not a master or a scared peasant.

Po adjusted the backpack and resumed walking.

"Please, keep playing, Tai." He requested.

And the leopard obeyed, not out of a sense of obligation, but because it had been too long since he had felt this close to happy, and he didn't want it to end. And, clearly, neither did Po.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner under the stars

**Chapter V: Dinner u****nder the stars**

"Dinner's ready!" declared Po, taking the pan off the small fire in their camp. It was the third night of their journey and the rain of the previous days had cleansed the sky, now without any clouds. It was a beautiful night, with countless stars and a moon so bright it was like a sun made of silver.

Po filled two bowls and handed one to Tai Lung, who accepted with a nod of his head. Several minutes were spent quietly, the two figures eating their meals. It was Tai Lung who broke the silence.

"I thought anything would taste good after twenty years of Chor Ghom's food, but your cooking surpasses all my expectations, Dragon Warrior. It's truly an exquisite pleasure," complimented the snow leopard in a rare show of affection.

Po blushed. He was used to compliments of his cooking skills, but from the mouth of Tai Lung, the words somehow meant something more. He muttered a "Thank you" but didn't know what else to say.

After a moment of hesitation, he spoke, "You do know you can just call me Po, right, Tai? You did it once before."

"It's an honorific you deserve," answered Tai Lung, almost feeling insulted. "I would not respect you any less than this."

"Po is my name. It's nothing less, it was chosen for me by my father whom I love. I'm just saying you can use it if you want. It's shorter, easier, and less formal," Po pointed out.

Silence shrouded the two companions again. The only sound was the symphony of nightly creatures and the soft crackles from the fire. Finally Tai Lung spoke, "You're the first person to call me just "Tai" in a long time. Only Master Shifu used to do that. When I was very little."

"What did you call him?" Asked Po, before he could hold himself back.

"I called him master for the whole of my training. But I… called him father before that. He didn't seem to mind," Tai Lung had a far away look of nostalgia as he recalled playing tag with Shifu.

"Why would he, the guy loved you. I think, in his heart, he still does," Po added, seeing the look upon the master's face.

Tai Lung faced Po with a serious look. His eyes blazed in the moonlight.

"Seriously," Po continued, seemingly not noticing any alteration in the leopard's demeanor "I mean, he trained you believing all along you were the best and even after you did all that bad stuff to the Valley and tried taking the scroll by force he couldn't… you know he feels really guilty about all that. It's like… he sees you as a piece of him, so he feels responsible for what you did."

"A student _is _an extension of his master. Perhaps if there are faults within me, Shifu is to be blamed. He made me believe…" Tai Lung's words trailed off, but Po knew what was coming and interrupted him.

"That you were destined to be the Dragon Warrior, but you weren't, because you were capable of doing bad stuff. But Shifu never tricked you, he believed in you also, maybe more than you did, but a master can only take us so far. The rest are our choices. The fault that you're not the Dragon Warrior is yours all alone," Po finished.

The quietness of the night was shattered as Tai Lung's bowl fell on the floor and the leopard stood up, his thoughts racing between confusion, rage, humiliation and pain. His fury was so that he contemplated hurting the Dragon Warrior. But that would mean breaking his promise and he decided against it, although his breath betrayed his intentions. Po didn't move, just talked again.

"Did he call you son?" He said. He didn't even know why, the question just popped into his head and went straight to his mouth.

"What?" asked Tai Lung, completely taken aback.

"Master Shifu. You said you called him father. Did he call you son?" Po calmly reiterated.

Tai Lung hesitated a bit before answering, "Yes. Few times, but more than once."

"It must have been really hard letting down your father like that. I understand that. It must have hurt. I'm sorry." Po consoled, recalling his own father's dreams of him being a noodle maker.

Tai Lung breath was calmer, but his eyes were as open as they could be.

"Now get down and clean your bowl." instructed Po in a soft voice that gave no hint as to what had just transpired.

'_Something is happening to me, isn't it?' _Thought Po._ 'Something awesome! I bet is the whole Dragon Warrior cosmic energy flux thing! I mean, I know what to say, without knowing what to say… wait…that doesn't make much sense…'_

As Po's mind reached a dead end trying to squeeze the power that comes with being the Dragon Warrior into limited thoughts, he wasn't the only one aware of his change. Tai Lung was respecting Po more and more with each step of the journey, now even to the point of admitting it to himself (Only to himself, and not out loud!). But this offer to share pain was… something more. This seemed like something Tai Lung had only heard of. It seemed like friendship. Of course, he couldn't tell, for he never had any friends before.

Storing those thoughts for another time, Tai Lung cleaned his bowl and prepared for rest.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness

**Chapter VI: Darkness**

It was the seventh day of their journey and, for a change, Tai Lung was talking more than Po. It started innocently enough, with Po commenting something about how different the jungle was in comparison to the Jade Palace – especially where bedrooms are concerned. Then on they talked until Tai Lung realized he was telling Po what it was like to live in the Palace during his time. On he went about the stories that were told there, mainly by Masters Oogway and Shifu. And this amazed Po so much that the panda actually stayed quiet, mesmerized for hours by stories of how the Sword of Heroes was forged and of the battle it was first wielded; how the Ten Thousand Demons of the Bottomless Pit were defeated by Master Scarlet Spider, one of Oogway's first students, hundreds of years ago; and many other fascinating tales.

Just when the sun was beginning to go down, Po interrupted Tai Lung's story with a concerned look on his face and a finger to his lips, signaling for the leopard to stay quiet. Tai Lung listened. Po was right. There was trouble. They were being followed.

Someone was stalking them from the bushes to their left, and as soon as they got silent they realized that whoever it was, they were already aware that they had been discovered.

Tai Lung felt the heavy paw of Po shoving his head down to the dirt as he heard a whooshing sound like something small and metallic being thrown in the air at them. Then he heard the fast steps of someone racing towards them and Po let go of him so both could prepare themselves.

Po and Tai Lung beheld a creature unlike any other. A feline shape, like Tai Lung's, was coated in jet black fur and his body was tall and thin. His face, lacking skin and muscle, was mostly bone, with a mad grin and a purple tongue dangling from his mouth. But the most frightening feature of the being was his arms – six of them, each one of them carrying a weapon, held in a deadly array.

It was a monster, a demon. They knew this. In the moment Tai Lung started circling his opponent better to study him he heard Po attack the creature. Tai Lung tried to scream, to tell him to wait, but it was too late. With one swing of an axe the creature blocked the panda's attack, chopping his right arm off as Po screeched in almighty pain. With one swing of the sword Po's head was sent rolling across the ground, tongue lolled to the side of his mouth, crimson liquid draining rapidly from his lifeless form.

Fury consumed Tai Lung's mind and he attacked the creature with terrifying rage. He heard the creature laughing and laughing like a madman and that only spurred him on to battle. He wanted to avenge Po as much as he didn't want to believe Po was dead.

"It is your fault," mocked the creature amidst its horrendous laughter. "He's dead because of you. You're a murderer and a criminal."

"YOU… WILL… PAY… FOR… THIS…" Tai Lung replied punctuating each word with a swipe of his powerful claws while the creature effortlessly dodged his attacks.

"Of course I will, my dear," said the creature with a soft purr "Of course I will. Don't you know who I am? Look at me…"

And, while Tai Lung didn't want to obey, didn't want to stop trying to hurt it, he opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, and looked into the creature's dark orange gaze…

His eyes. The creature was him.

And then he woke up, panting, cold sweat collecting on his brow.

"Tai, are you okay?" Po's voice came from next to him. "You were talking in your sleep, buddy. Sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Tai Lung looked around. The sun was beginning to rise. There was Po and the campfire, now diminished to warm embers, and the jungle around them. It was so real… he could not remember the last time he had a nightmare…

"I'm fine," he panted, refusing to look directly at the panda for fear of what he would see.

"Are you sure?" Po asked softly. "Maybe you got caught up in all those stories about legends and monsters and stuff you were telling me yesterday…"

"Why would you think that?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"Because you were saying things like _I'll kill you monster_, and were moving like you wanted to punch something…" answered Po, raising an eyebrow.

"It was… only a bad dream," Tai Lung hastily got up and started walking away from the panda, but not before hearing him call.

"If there's anything I can do…" Po offered, voice low and a bit awkward. Tai Lung spun around and faced the panda.

"What?" questioned the leopard.

"If I can… help you, I mean, if you wanna talk about something… just tell me! I'll be glad to help." Po explained.

"_Why?_" growled Tai Lung. This was too much, and he felt his carefully constructed mask of calm shatter into millions of pieces. "Why do you concern yourself with me? Am I not the same enemy you faced? The one that tried to kill your master? That could have killed your friends? The threat that nearly destroyed the Valley of Peace? Why would you want to _help_ me, especially when you have to go out of your way to do so?"

"Your life is still mine, remember? You gave me your word…" Po began.

"I know, but I still don't understand…" interrupted Tai Lung, a look of confusion upon his sturdy features.

"Can't you forgive yourself?"

And that was the question. After all this, how much of what Tai Lung had done did he actually feel was wrong? These concepts were changing daily ever since he had met the damned panda.

"No," he answered at last. "I shamed myself in more than one way. More than one time."

"So we better hurry to the Golden Mountain then, and get your tea prepared." Po laughed, springing to his feet.

Tai Lung sighed, "Okay, Po. We'll get my _magic tea_ ready and that will _instantly _wash all stains in my soul…" His voice dabbed sarcasm on every word.

"Not kidding. Remember the tale you were telling yesterday, about the Darklings? What if you end up creating one?" Po warned, a bit frightened at the thought of the creatures.

Tai Lung remembered. The Darklings were demons given physical substance from feeding on the regrets of a warrior. They are, it was told, one of the reasons a warrior should thread his path with harmony and learn a way to control, or at least find an outlet, for his darkest emotions, those spawned from fear, anger and, especially, guilt.

"That's just a story," replied Tai Lung without much conviction. After all, if Darklings existed he would have created a whole army of them while in Chor Gom… but he never felt guilty while there, or ever before, for that matter. Feeling guilty was taking responsibility for his own actions, and he had never done that… before the panda. What was it about Po that made him realize that, despite being the second greatest fighter in the world there was still so much that he did that was wrong? So much _about him_ that was wrong. After all this time… Why Po?

And there was the dream. It was too frightening for him to forget. Though he did not share details of it with his companion, he caught himself thinking afterwards that he would kill whoever wanted to bring harm to Po and that if something happened to the panda… he just didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe go into another blind fit of rage and destruction. And this thought now scared him more than anything. He wouldn't be able to control himself without Po. So much of him now depended on the Dragon Warrior, that not only his life, but his soul was now bound to him…

Po tried to act like nothing was happening, for the sake of Tai Lung's privacy, but he knew all of this. Maybe not with words and explanations – but deep in his heart he knew Tai Lung was feeling for him something he never felt before, something everybody has the right to feel.

Po smiled. It seemed his plan was going to work after all…


	7. Chapter 7: The Golden Mountain

**Chapter VII: The Golden Mountain**

"We are here! That's the Golden Mountain right there!" shouted Po excitedly.

Tai Lung looked down, unimpressed.

"That's not a mountain, that's hardly a hill," he complained

The hill stood in the middle of a clear valley just below them. Tai Lung may have mocked it, but he had to admit it was a beautiful sight. The rocky formation gave itself completely to the illusion of being made of gold, glittering in the morning sun. Po picked something from the ground and showed Tai Lung a dry flower, so orange it was almost red, petals withered and worn, but beautiful none-the-less.

"See, this is the Golden Star… a dry one, wind must've brought it here," explained Po. "We are going to the hill to get fresh ones, they only grow there." And with that he adjusted his backpack and started down the hill they were on, exiting the borders of the jungle. After a moment, he turned to Tai Lung and challenged, "Race you to it!"

Tai Lung laughed – not an unusual sound anymore, at least not to Po – and the panda got the message and started running. Barely a moment had passed before he tripped on a rock and started rolling downhill; Tai Lung tried to stop him, but lost his balance to the panda's weight, his larger bulk taking the leopard with him, shredding bushes and scaring birds, for a long while, before landing, face down, on a big rock.

Po laughed as he spoke, "That… was _awesome_! I bet we can like, slide the hill if we have a cart and stuff…"

"Be more careful next time!" Tai Lung interrupted, his face baring concern.

"What?" Po questioned, meeting Tai Lung's gaze.

"Just…" Tai Lung's words died before they made it to his mouth.

"Were you worried about me?" Po asked, looking deeply into Tai Lung's eyes. Before he could respond, the panda laughed heartily again and patted his shoulders.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm the Dragon Warrior, remember? I do that all the time," following this explanation, he started the walk through the valley.

It took them less then an hour to reach the "Mountain". By now, the leopard was impressed. Tai Lung felt the breeze, looked to the open sky and admitted that Po was right; the flowers were indeed very beautiful.

"They remind me of your eyes," Po mentioned. "I mean, I never saw them, but I heard of how gold and beautiful they are, and that's where I got the idea. When you were lying on the floor, asking me to, you know, kill you, it was like… your eyes told me what to do." Tai Lung smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you, Po." There wasn't much left to say, he thought.

"Okay, so I'll go over here, and you get ones over there… remember, the tea needs be strong, so we need to fill at least one whole bag." he instructed, handing a little leather pouch to Tai Lung. "Let's go." He gave Tai Lung an encouraging smile and started up the hill on the right side as Tai Lung went left.

Po was feeling very good about himself – about everything, actually. Looking to his left, he could see Tai Lung _picking flowers_. He chuckled. How awesome was that! More than anything, this unusual sight gave him the feeling that somehow, even if beginnings were rough, everything was and would continue to be right with this world.

And then the good feeling was gone, replaced by something else entirely; hostility, an anger he had felt before – Tai Lung's anger, aimed at him, from all sides. But how could this be? He could clearly see Tai Lung few yards from him bending over to look at a flower…

And then came the pain, raw and unabridged, and he screamed and felt his body tumbling down the hill. The last thing he recognized before he blacked out was Tai Lung crying, "NOOOOOOOOO…"

Po woke by mid-afternoon, with a searing pain in his right shoulder. He tried to complain, but discovered how hard it was to breath, much less speak. Gradually his senses returned to him, and he was moaning in a moment. The face of Tai Lung nearly instantly appeared before his blurry sight.

"Po, Po, are you all right?" Asked Tai Lung with a worried look etched into his features. He gently massaged the panda's shoulder like he knew somehow the panda was hurt there. "Try to move, please, stay focused."

Po blinked and started to sit up. It was painful but it wasn't that difficult – he felt his mind and body were numbed somehow. He gazed around trying to gain an understanding of the situation… there was Tai Lung by his side, helping him to sit up, at the bottom of the Golden Mountain. A carcass lay sprawled on the ground near them, an ugly misshaped black beast about his size, maimed beyond recognition, its dark blood spilled on the floor, several of its limbs detached from the body. Po looked back at Tai Lung and noticed he was also hurt, with scrapes on his face and arms, and blood splotched about his ashen figure.

"Don't worry about me" commanded Tai Lung. "The blood is mostly the creature's. I got the best of it, it seems. Now, can you walk? I think it's a good idea to get you back home as soon as possible."

"Yeah… yes I… can walk," replied Po. He shakily stood, feeling a little dizzy, and the pain was spreading from his shoulder down his arm. He rubbed it up to the shoulders and felt two lumps there.

"Tai, I think…"

"You were bitten. I know, I checked you. That's why I want to get you home as fast as we can," he acknowledged, the tea forgotten.

"Tai… what _is _that?" Asked Po, pointing to the dead thing on the ground.

"Something we must leave behind," answered Tai Lung. He wrapped Po's left arm over his shoulders and started helping the panda on the road back home.


	8. Chapter 8: The road back

**Chapter VIII: The road b****ack**

For the first three days Po could walk without much help and complained only a little of dizziness and his shoulder. The problem was that all was gradually becoming harder. Everything became worse, not just his shoulder. His dizziness, his headaches, his delusions increased each day. He would wake up singing in the middle of the night just to stop moments later and start crying like a child, saying he was afraid that monsters would get him. Sometimes he would break down in sobs for no reason while they were hiking, Tai Lung gently encouraging every step he took. Day by day, Po was turning into something else – something sad, frightened, and slightly insane.

Tai Lung stopped counting the days after the sixth. He wished they could get to the Valley of Peace faster, but it was impossible for Po to hurry in his condition. He tried to be there for Po, consoling him when he cried, telling him there were no monsters, and that everything was going to be fine, even if he didn't completely believe it himself.

One morning he woke up sitting against a rock, with the panda's head in his lap. He did not move because he thought that Po was still sleeping – he spent most of the night prior crying and screaming – but his eyes were wide open. He turned his head and his gaze met Tai Lung's.

"It was a Darkling, wasn't it?" He asked. The leopard tenderly stroked Po's head with his paw, closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, it was a Darkling. My Darkling. I believe you… did something to me, Po. You gave me feelings I didn't know how to deal with. Maybe I still don't. I'm sorry," this time, it was Tai Lung who felt like crying.

"It's all right, you weren't the one trying to kill me… this time," Po smiled.

Tai Lung also smiled, though he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

"I mean about everything," Tai Lung continued. "I'm sorry I did all I did. I'm sorry about every one I've hurt, every injury I ever caused. You… made me realize so much. I believe you… I think…"

"Hey, Tai, listen, buddy, it's okay. I was here like, thinking, and it's all gonna be okay, I got your flowers right here," he showed Tai Lung the pouch, tied to his short. "See, we're gonna make you whole again, you won't need to worry about you, your honor or your life anymore…"

"I'm worried about _you_!" Tai Lung nearly screamed, fear working its dark magic on his heart.

"Oh, I'm pretty bad, I'll tell you that, not gonna lie to you. But you don't have to worry about _me_ – I'm the Dragon Warrior, how many times do I have to tell you? And see, we are close. Don't you remember this rock? We are close to… the cabin already," Po replied, words taking longer to conjure and not always coming out as he wanted them to.

Tai Lung looked at the rock he was leaning on. It did look familiar… It was the same rock where Po rested his backpack when he was playing in the rain, when they started their journey! They must have been _very_ near the cabin!

"You can get me there… then get the Five… and Master Shifu," Po broke off, but Tai Lung got his message.

"Po I'm not leaving you, I'll…" Tai Lung was the one who broke off this time, uncertain what he was going to do.

"Oh, _c'mon_, Tai, really, I can't… I can't go on… walking anymore… even with your help. You… know what you have to do," Po muttered, sleep creeping into his tone.

"I can't leave you alone," Tai Lung insisted, allowing himself to wear the fear he felt upon his face.

"I'll _not _be alone. The universe will be with me. Trust me." countered Po, though what he meant was not entirely clear to Tai Lung.

They stared at one another until Tai Lung gave in. Without a word, he helped Po get up and walk to the cabin – but it would be more accurate to say he carried Po, and that was not an easy task. The panda was not lying, he was weak.

"Now go" Po said, as Tai Lung left him on the floor.

Tai Lung left the house and started to make his way to the Valley of Peace, as fast as he could. He wasn't sure where he was, but he could guide himself by the mountains he could see, and he at least knew he wasn't too far.

No one dared to stop the hooded stranger or ask him any questions as he strode through the Valley in direction of the Jade Palace. But all eyes were turned to him and he could feel their gazes judging him before he could return their look. He climbed the stairs possibly quicker then anyone ever had before and when he reached the red gate, he opened it with a kick of his right foot and shouted a warning.

"ALLERT THE FIVE! ONE OF YOUR ALLIES IS DOWN! YOU MUST HELP THE DRAGON WARRIOR! WHERE ARE THE FIVE?" he cried, gazing about.

Before he could scream anything else, though, Tigress's left foot hit him in the face and sent him spinning to the ground. He felt Mantis attacking him from behind and Viper lashing at him with her tail. The Five _were_ there, that was for sure, but they were not listening to him.

"STOP! IT'S PO! HELP, YOU DON'T…" He tried explaining while taking hit after hit without so much as defending himself. Finally, a voice spoke.

"Stop it, all of you," it commanded and they stopped.

It was Shifu.

"Tai Lung, what are you saying?" Asked the red panda.

"Po is in a cabin… in the woods at the end of the valley… he's very ill… he needs you, all of you…please…" he begged, hoping to the spirits they would believe him.

Tai Lung could see the Five didn't want to stop fighting, nor did they believe he was telling the truth, but Shifu seemed to be willing to give him a chance.

"If he needs us, we must go. Show us where," he instructed.

The Five looked at their master in astonishment. Tigress couldn't suppress a growl. But Tai Lung didn't have time for that.

He spoke, "Follow me" and raced down the stairs with Shifu and the Furious Five following close behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Regrets

**Chapter IX: Regrets**

_It's in their hands, now,_ thought Tai Lung worriedly_. I did what I could. I just wish I could've done more!_

It was dark and he was sitting alone outside the cottage where the Furious Five and Master Shifu were tending Po's myriad of injuries. Sometimes he heard whispers, but he couldn't understand what they were saying, and he knew that one more person inside that tiny cottage could only make it worse. It was pretty cramped in there to begin with.

Or maybe the reason Tai Lung hadn't gone in was because he was scared of entering? What if… what if he died? They wouldn't tell him, they thought he was the enemy! He got up and spun around only to see Master Shifu standing right in front of him. He spoke before Tai Lung did, his voice calm and steady.

"Po will be fine. Mantis is an excellent healer, and Viper an expert in toxins. Crane and Monkey gathered the herbs he needed and the medicine is working as it should," explained the elder master.

"I could have helped," began Tai Lung, but at the same time he saw through he opened door a pair of bright eyes glaring at him. Tigress. Of course he wouldn't have been allowed to help, inside or outside the house, as long as she was there.

"So… he told me you were dead." mentioned Shifu. Tai Lung looked at his former master curiously.

"He did?" questioned the leopard.

"Yes. I thought, when I saw you today, that he had fooled me… but I guess he was right, in a way. I mean… Tai Lung is not the same anymore is he?" deduced the wise red panda.

Tai Lung took a deep breath before he replied surely, "No."

Silence fell for some moments and then Shifu spoke again, his voice no more than a whisper, "And your Darkling is gone?"

"Yes. I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was only a fairy tale," confessed Tai Lung, head hung in shame.

"Oh, no, they are real… I know I would have one myself because of you, if it were not for my lifelong search for inner peace and intense meditation," responded his master.

"Did you feel that guilty because of me?" Tai Lung asked incredulously.

Shifu thought a bit before answering, "It was your choice to bring destruction to the Valley, Tai Lung. I cannot blame myself for that. But I could have stopped you. And I didn't because I loved you… and maybe in a way I still do. My guilt comes from that love and it's very great indeed."

"I'm sorry," murmured Tai Lung.

"It is not your fault that I love you. And I've already made peace with myself. Now If I may ask… where were you two?" inquired Shifu.

"The Dragon Warrior took me on a journey. He wanted… he wanted to save my soul," sighed Tai Lung.

"And did he?" Shifu continued, wondering what he meant.

"I still don't know," replied the leopard.

Tai Lung realized that it was the perfect opportunity to say something to Shifu, but he didn't know exactly what that something was. So he asked, "Why did you make the Five stop attacking me? How did you know I was telling the truth?"

"Well, first, you were being attacked, but did not attack back and second, you called Po 'Dragon Warrior' without mockery - that caught my attention," answered Shifu. "And third… I've never seen you lie, Tai Lung. I've seen you deceive yourself, but I've never heard anything others than facts coming out of your mouth." Tai Lung felt silent again. Shifu could see he was distressed and tried to cheer him up.

"He asked how you are." Tai Lung turned his head to face Shifu.

"He did?" The leopard asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes. You are the only thing he speaks of. He asked how you are and pleaded with Tigress not to come out here and kill you. He said he cares about you and you deserve better. He also said that you're not to be blamed for anything, because he was meant to be attacked," explained Shifu.

"He said what?" questioned Tai Lung, amazed.

"Yes, he said that this… all of this… was meant to happen. It's strange… when he talked about it there were moments where he sounded…"

"Like Master Oogway," interrupted Tai Lung. "I know. It's happening more and more. Sometimes he's just Po, and sometimes he's… someone else."

"The Dragon Warrior," finished Shifu. Tai Lung looked to the sky.

"Oogway was right. I could never be the Dragon Warrior," confessed Tai Lung.

"Yes, he was right. But he didn't know everything nor could he foresee everything. This is a very strange event, indeed. It seems that you have made a friend, Tai Lung," concluded Shifu.

That was it. Tai Lung couldn't hold his tears anymore, and he wiped his face with his paws as they started getting his whiskers sticky and his fur wet. To Shifu, it was a sight both disturbing and familiar – it reminded him of the innocent little baby he used to carry in his arms, long ago. The old Master was truly amazed and didn't know what to do.

"I was so scared…" sobbed Tai Lung "So scared that I would lose him…"

After a few more seconds of tears, Shifu held the leopard's chin and fixed his gaze on his.

"It looks like the Dragon Warrior saved your soul after all…" noted Shifu, locking eyes with his former student.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted. It was Viper.

"He's awake." She then turned and pointed to Tai Lung "And he wants to talk to you."


	10. Chapter 10: Drinking the Tea

**Chapter X: Drinking the Tea**

Po was seated on the floor, against the wall next to the fireplace, which was the only source of light in the small cabin. Tai Lung searched the room with is eyes for anyone else, but couldn't see anyone, though he watched uneasily as the shadows danced on the walls.

"They are all gone," spoke Po, as though he was reading Tai Lung's mind. "I told them I need some time with you alone. Tigress wanted to stay, but…"

Tai Lung went to his side and dropped to the floor on his knees. He took Po's hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern etched into his features.

"Were you crying?" Po questioned simultaneously.

They both looked at each other and smiled, with relief on their faces.

"I'm all right," Po assured. "I mean, my shoulder still hurts and my right arm is numb, but I'm feeling much better. What about you? You're shaking."

Tai Lung looked down and saw that Po was right – his paws were shaking like bamboo twigs in the wind. He looked up again and tried to find something to say.

"Pour for us," Po requested, smile never faltering.

"What?" Tai Lung inquired, confused.

"The tea," explained Po as though it were obvious to begin with.

Po pointed to a teapot standing on the floor, next to the fire. Two large, delicate teacups were near it.

"I asked Crane to bring the teapot and the cups so we could… take it together," continued the panda.

Tai Lung calmed himself and his breath grew steady. He stopped trembling. He went to the teapot on the floor and poured the tea, filling the air with a warm aroma that… wasn't really nice at all.

He handed one cup to Po and gazed at his, and then turned to face the panda. Po just smiled. Tai Lung then took the tea in one large gulp.

It was horrible. It wasn't that strong or offensive like pepper or lemon, it was… nasty. It tasted how Tai Lung imagined swamp water would taste. He gasped, coughed, and sputtered for a good half minute before realizing Po was giggling, and his cup was on the floor, still full.

"Gross, isn't?" queried Po, laughing.

"What… what about your tea? You asked me to pour two cups…" Tai Lung objected, unable to hide the disgust on his face. Po laughed harder, but managed composed himself a bit.

"Oh, I don't think there's anything wrong with my soul, buddy. After all, I wasn't the one who believed I could heal it only by drinking tea. Especially a tea that's only a flu medicine. I never had it myself but my father says it has a terrible taste," he answered through his laughter. Tai Lung fell silent, gawking at him in disbelief. His tongue still itched at taste of the tea.

"You… you fooled me?" he asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"Well, I lied about the flower, but… I asked you to come with me in a journey. And you did. And I promised that once you drank the tea you'd be free to do whatever you want. And now you drank the tea and I'm weak and hurt and right in front of you. Are you gonna attack an injured opponent?" Po inquired.

Tai Lung sighed and answered "No. And you're not my opponent anymore."

"Well, then I think your soul is cured. You see Tai, I once heard somewhere that: to cure a soul, you need a friend, and to test a friendship, you need a journey. I figured that all the stuff you did was because you never had anything on your mind except for the Scroll. You didn't have anyone except you to care about – you didn't have any friends. I mean, you had Shifu… but I guess he was too busy being a father and a master. A person cannot live without friends. That must've left ya with a hole bigger 'an China in your soul. That's why you asked me to kill you. And I couldn't. Instead, I thought I could get some time with you and show you other things to care about. Like, you know… music, a sunny day, good cooking… and a friend. So, if I'm not your opponent anymore… are we friends?" Po questioned, hope gleaming in emerald eyes as understanding dawned within Tai Lung's mind, rippling up to the surface and shining across his face.

"Of course we are friends!" Tai Lung answered before Po could complete the question.

He then got down on his knees again and hugged Po, who reciprocated the gesture as best as he could with his right arm hurt.

"So can you forgive me for the tea stuff…?" Po gave Tai Lung his best puppy dog eyes and grinned even wider.

Tai Lung gently let go of the embrace, picked up the cup that was filled and lifted to Po's face.

"Only if you drink yours…" he replied with a smirk.

Po continued smiling, took the cup and emptied it in one gulp, like Tai Lung. But unlike the leopard, Po didn't seem to mind the beverage at all.

"I'm still numb. I can't taste a thing," and he grinned sinisterly as the leopard pouted.

Both friends then began to laugh.

"You got the better of me again, Master Dragon Warrior. I humble myself before thee," chuckled Tai Lung, half-mockingly.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time for that when we return home…" and then Po stopped talking and they stood, sharing a look with each other. They knew that that was impossible. Po was, after all, referring to the Jade Palace, and Tai Lung wouldn't go back there, even if he was accepted by all of the Five, and he doubted that that would ever happen. It held too many memories he'd rather forget about.

"That would be… a bad idea," murmured Tai Lung after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah…" agreed Po reluctantly.

"I think I will… find a place for me… elsewhere," Tai Lung suggested.

"But you'll visit, won't you?" Po's eyes grew large, he stuck out his lower lip, and Tai Lung couldn't have stopped his laughter if he'd wanted to.

Tai Lung smiled, great guffaws of laughter diminishing into a series of giggles, and hugged Po again.

"Of course I will. You are my friend. I love you," Tai Lung replied, holding his companion, his friend, as close as he could.

"I love you too, buddy" whispered Po in Tai Lung's ear. "And you deserve that love, don't forget that."

And he never would.

**EPILOGUE: The Shadow Warrior**

There's someone out there that uses his kung fu skills for secret good deeds. He is known by many names: the Shadow Warrior, the Cloaked One, the Silent Striker, even the Nameless. His fighting abilities are described as amazing beyond imagination – and some even say he is an ally of the Dragon Warrior, who protects peace from evil, along with the Furious Five. Some also say that, before becoming the good warrior who protects others, he was the greatest enemy of peace. But, then again, people say the most incredible things…

**THE END**

_Author's note: __Well, that's it. Lights on, roll credits, the story is over. There's a few things I'd like to say, though, if I'm allowed. Feel free to skip this part if this kind of stuff bores you._

_First, I'd like to thank my beta again, Mrs. Mercury Megatron, who helped me every step of the way. Merk, all cookies, cake and ice cream in the world to you. There is really no amount of words here or anywhere else that could say what you did for me._

_Second, I'd like to thank the reviewers for sharing with me their point of view of the story. Feedback is very important, I know this now, and a lot of what was said gave me a lot to think about. Thanks, guys._

_Thanks also to anyone who read and did not review; if you liked it I'm blushing, if you didn't, that's totally your right._

_I'm kinda lazy and shy when it comes to reviewing other people's work (lame excuse, but I'm lazy, shy and lame…), but here's a multi-review for all Authors of Kung Fu Panda Fanfics: You guys all rock. ALL of you! I created my account here solely because of this story. I never really intended to write a Kung Fu Panda Fanfic, I just did, and you guys inspired me to. I don't think I'll be writing anymore, but if you can write a Kung Fu Panda Fanfic do it, because the world needs more of them! _

_bows to the audience That's all! Thank you!_

_I don't own Kung Fu Panda. I'm just a fan._


End file.
